Seven Lies Draco Told Himself
by Valie
Summary: There were seven major lies Draco told himself when it came to Bellatrix. -AU- -Draco/Bellatrix- -Dark- -Incest- -Smut- More warnings to come! 1 of 7 chapters up!


**A/N:** I became intrigued by the pairing of Bellatrix/Draco thanks to some people around LJ writing about them. It goes against a lot of my base squicks - het, cross-gen, incest... A lot of things. *sighs* I'm strange like this from time to time. Anyway, this is the first chapter of seven in a planned chaptered fic, which I'll also be trying to write with 2,000+ words in each chapter (which I've never done before!). Each chapter will be based on one of the seven deadly sins, although the title is what really started this whole thing. AU - Rudolphus is still alive and Voldermolt doesn't exist. Also, this is kind of an introduction into the Bellatrix/Draco pairing. It goes back to the Draco's childhood with some fluffy bits in the beginning. Don't panic, a lot of dark stuff lies ahead. Especially in the later chapters.

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Draco, Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Narcissa, Lucius (the last two have very small parts) / Bellatrix/Rudolphus, pre-Draco/Bellatrix

**Warning(s):** AU, mild fluff, dark, abuse, violence, smut, voyeurism, masturbation, pre-incest.

**Word count:** 2,147

**Chapter summary:** _This is the first sin, the one of envy._ Draco thinks the world of his aunt, but his uncle doesn't see her in the same light.

----

**Seven Lies Draco Told Himself**

**[Sin One - Envy]**

Growing up, Draco had little contact with other children. The ones he was occasionally forced to play with or entertain were children of his parents' 'friends'. He didn't like a single one of them. Draco found he much preferred his own company and whenever there were other children around, he wandered off to some other part of his parents manor home. If he knew in advance that his parents would have company coming or would be going in and out for prolonged amounts of time, he would plead with his parents to let him stay with relatives. Distracted with their own lives, Narcissa and Lucius, though hesitant as they did dearly love their son, would relent to the boy's wishes. Narcissa fretted but she knew it was better then her son being ignored by them for hours or even days at a time.

Often times, Narcissa turned to the one sister she was still on speaking terms with - Bellatrix. True, the woman was a bit not altogether in the head, even her own sister could see that, but Narcissa trusted her son was in good hands when he was with Bellatrix. Draco's own opinion of the woman, even from a young age, was that she was a wonderful dark enchantress, much like the ones in the story books he enjoyed being read. The dark enchantress was always the one in the background of the stories, waiting to seduce the hero and lead him to his doom. In the end, she either died or mysteriously disappeared. To Draco, that was Bellatrix, deadly and mysterious. Though it was an image based more on looks then personality. Indeed, his aunt held a certain air of mystery and something not entirely right, perhaps even somewhat dangerous. However, Bellatrix treated Draco kindly, affectionate even. She didn't exactly treat him like her own child, but as close to it as her persona allowed.

---

"Auntie Bella?" A six year old Draco piped up one afternoon while his aunt lazed about in the garden.

"Yes?" She said, looking up from the book in her hand.

"Do you wish you had children?"

Bellatrix smiled softly at her nephew, holding out her hand to the small boy. "Why would I want my own when I have the best child in the world right here?"

Draco giggled as he grabbed his aunt's hand, pressing the cool palm to his soft cheek.

"I swore it was because you were barren." A voice huffed up from the patio doors.

Looking up, the pair watched Rudolphus stalk over to them, a sense of foreboding following him. "So which lie is it? You don't want them or you can't have them?"

Bellatrix glared at her husband in disgust, she could smell the firewhiskey from a mile away. "Never you mind."

Standing, Bellatrix urged Draco away to allow her to speak with her husband. He did as he was told, but didn't go very far, hiding in bushes close by where neither could see him. The boy was smart and had learned from a young age how to move about undetected so as not to get in trouble with the adults. Draco knew more secrets about the adults in his life then he'd ever let on.

"You sodden oaf. I thought you quit drinking." His aunt hissed.

"I'll quit when your sister divorces that muggle."

She slapped him then, furious. "Don't you dare speak about the blood traitor! She's no sister of mine!"

Rudolphus wheeled slightly from the slap, so intoxicated that he literally felt light on his feet. When his senses and balance returned enough for him to react, he hit his wife back, cursing at her.

"You monstrous bitch. How dare you!" He roared.

"How dare I? How dare you!" Bellatrix shrieked lunging herself at her husband, hitting and scratching at him until he tripped and fell to the ground. Standing over him, she glowered, her voice dark and dangerous as she spoke again. "I am a Black and you will treat me with the respect I deserve! Do you understand, you gutless troll?"

Grumbling darkly, Rudolphus got up and skulked away from his wife, blood covering his arms and face. Knowing he should depart too, Draco slipped away unheard before his aunt came looking for him. The dark enchantress had gotten her way this time, the boy thought to himself. He understood enough about adults to know that Belllatrix was an amazing individual. She excited his very soul.

---

Over the years, Draco's interest in his aunt grew. In the beginning, it was an innocent sort of interest. He could see she was a strong woman, one who laid down for no fool, smiting them with her anger and rage that was ten times that of any man, woman, or creature. She was a thing of bed time stories and a child's admiration for the astounding. It was as he grew that his image of her began to twist into different roles in his bed time stories. When Draco became too old for the stories, she was his favorite person to muse about. The dark enchantress... The strong, take control woman that no man could tell what to do... The beast with the fiery heart... The puppeteer who could control and manipulate anyone she wanted to do her whim... The woman the men begged to touch...

Bellatrix had transitioned between all these, managing to be them and be none of them all at the same time - at least in Draco's mind. The boy, now a teenager, was obsessed with this woman he had known all his life and had witnessed be all these things. He didn't understand what it meant when his heart beat that extra bit fast at the thought of his aunt - not yet anyway. However, he was just at the cusp of realizing what these feelings were. In the process, Draco would also learn ones that were much darker and sinister in nature.

---

"Aunt Bella?" Draco, now sixteen, paused at the foot of the stairs.

"Yes, Draco?" She asked, setting the broom to the side as she finished sweeping the floor.

"Have you ever thought about leaving Rudolphus?"

She smiled oddly at her nephew, approaching him slowly. For a second he thought she would strike him, flinching as she wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Dear boy, are you worried about your auntie?" She asked teasingly.

Blushing deeply, Draco nodded in embarrassment. "It seems silly you would be a man like him. You deserve better. You deserve a man like..." His tongue stuck to the roof his mouth as he realized what he was about to say. That was an odd and immoral thought, he scolded himself as his aunt's fingers brushed a stray strand of hair from his face.

"A man like whom?" Bellatrix purred, still smiling at the blond.

A slamming door brought a scowl to Draco's features to which his aunt pressed her fingers against his cheek to draw away his attention from the approaching footsteps.

"Now child, don't make that face, it's unbecoming of one of our blood." Another kiss to his forehead. "Go now, off to bed. Tomorrow Cissy will be coming to get you and I rather you be well rested for the trip home."

Reluctantly nodding, Draco offered his aunt a smile before darting up the stairs with a silence that belied his sixteen year old appearance. Behind him, he heard his aunt and uncle exchange words as he closed his door in disgust. Over the years he had come to abhor his uncle, hating him for the horrible things he did and said. Granted, Bellatrix wasn't much better, but he held her in high enough praise to see past her errors and ways. It was more like a sense of... Envy? Nay, he vehemently told himself, he wasn't interested in her like that. Bellatrix was his aunt, he cared deeply for her as a nephew, nothing more. Anything more was immoral...

Still, he laid down in his bed, with his mind full of Bellatrix and it was some time before he realized he could not sleep. Annoyed, Draco arose and crept out his room, the house, so much smaller then his parents grand manor, was quiet and dark. Downstairs he had a cup of milk and a slice of bread with jelly, figuring a little something in his stomach would help him sleep. Cleaning up after himself as to avoid the wraith of his aunt in the morning, he crept back upstairs. Passing Bellatrix and Rudolphus' bedroom, he noticed the door opened a crack. Light spilled out on him as he decided to be nosy, missing his younger days when he snooped around. Draco carefully eased his face against the crack and instantly regretted peeking.

Right before his own eyes, his aunt and uncle were very much in the middle of having sex. Bellatrix was perched on top her husband, bouncing up and down on him as he panted beneath her. She faced away from her husband toward the door, her eyes closed and her head tossed to the side to reveal her bare neck. Her clothes were only half off, the dress she'd been wearing earlier was bunched around her midsection, the topped pushed completely down. Draco could hear the wet sounds of Bellatrix and Rudolphus slapping together beneath her skirt but couldn't see it and was secretly thankful for that. His eyes lingered over bare breasts for only a second before settling on the stretched out neck, hungry in a way he had never been before. It seemed like the most sensual part of Bellatrix and it was an absolute shame his uncle wasn't taking advantage of it. Silently Draco scoffed. Of course the fool wasn't taking advantage of it, he thought bitterly, he doesn't know a good thing when it's sitting right on top of him.

It took Draco a long minute to realize how wrong this all was. He shouldn't be spying on his aunt and uncle's sexual escapades, nor muse about how delicious Bellatrix's neckline looked. He was going to slink away and give them space, but Bellatrix, who'd been quiet, moved her head and groaned softly. It was a sound he'd never heard from her and it captured his attention with total absolution. Her neck rolled around so the other side was stretched and bared, but her eyes opened and Draco knew without doubt that she saw him watching. Tensing in shock of being caught, Draco was more shocked when Bellatrix gave him a small smile and leaned back against Rudolphus. Picking up her skirt, Draco could now see Rudolphus in her as her hand came down and toyed with her clit. The longer she stroked, her eyes lingering on the ajar door, the more heat flushed through Draco. A mixture of embarrassment, arousal, and disgust filled him as Bellatrix's moans grew louder. Her finger dancing faster against her clit the closer she came to orgasm. Then the moment came, Rudolphus grunted and cursed beneath Bellatrix as he came within her. Her own body responded by tensing as she reached her own peak. With a purposeful smirk at the door, she let slip a single name from her lips. 'Rudolphus.'

Slipping away from the door, Draco made a beeline for his room, the one his aunt had set aside for him when he first began sleeping over as a toddler. He closed the door, bolting the lock and climbed into bed as if it was a vassal of salvation for him. He was disgusted by the fact she had called out Rudolphus name. He treated her like dirt and yet she lied in bed with him. It made Draco furious to know Rudolphus was in there kissing Bellatrix or probably rolling over to fall asleep now. Somewhere in this new found anger, Draco realized the madness of his thoughts and took a deep breath. Again and again he repeated the words in his head, trying to calm himself and let go of the nonsensical jealousy he felt.

_'I'm not interested in her that way. I'm not interested in her that way.'_

He chanted the words in his head even as his hand crept into his pants. He chanted the words even as he grabbed himself and began to jerk off. He chanted the words even as his mind replayed what he had just seen. He chanted them even as he came, Bellatrix's name on his lips.

Early the next morning, Draco went to the bathroom and cleaned off his shame. Going back into his room, he wasn't aware of the chain events that had been set off by the events of the night before. Nothing would ever be the same.

_Lie number one - I am not interested in her._

**-To be continued-**


End file.
